L-19 "Tigerclaw"
|model number=Land-19 |namesake=Tiger |developed from= |developed into= |variants= |combine= |unit type=Mass Production Ground-use Mobile Gear |cost= |launched=Year 1076 OE |destroyed= |operators= |known pilots= |height=12.6 meters |weight=90.36 metric tons |power plant=Nuclear Fission Reactor |propulsion=Stablization Thrusters Air Veins Auto-balancer |armaments=x1 - 200mm Ballistic Cannon x2 - 60mm Gatling Turrets x1 - Maser Cutter x10 - 5-tube Missile Launchers |optional equipment=x1 - 160mm Machine Gun x1 - Physical Shield · x2 - Vibration Axes |unique aspects=Monoeye Camera |armour=Titanium Alloy |accommodation=pilot only; in frontal chest unit. |affiliation= |universe=Orbital Era |storyline= |firstappearance= |finalappearance= }} The L-19 (also known as the Tigerclaw) is a mass production mobile gear stationed on Earth and utilized by the United Earth Ground Forces. It is featured in Mobile Gear Gundam Blues. Technology & Combat Characteristics The L-19 Tigerclaw is, in most respects, a unit out of its time. Compared to even the original Colony Gear, the progenitor of all mobile gears, the L-19 fails at all fronts to even measure up, let alone exceed, the standards that the C-Gear set. Constructed mainly as a ground-based mobile gear, the L-19's main design goal is to be a walking tank that could remain mobile under the gravitational force of the Earth. Seventy percent of the L-19 is taken up by its pair of giant backbent legs and dome-shaped feet. Pneumatic pistons across the joints carry the massive weight of the gear around without failure, while also allowing the Tigerclaw to have limited mobility. The unit's auto-balancer system, in combination with air veins on key portions of the body, maintain stability at all times, from travel to combat situations. Thrusters on the outer side of the legs give the L-19 hovering capabilities, though only for a limited time period of 30 seconds. The L-19's torso is set on a rotary system on top of the waist unit, allowing for 360 degree turning. The torso consists of two small arm units placed under fixed shoulder coverings, limiting the arms's range of movement, a fixed head with a monoeye camera capable of moving on a 180 degree horizontal path (with no up movement), and the long back section containing the nuclear fission reactor powering the unit. The shoulders have mounted a folding maser cutter on the left and a single 200mm cannon weapon on the right respectively, while the top of the back unit has ten sliding panels that each reveal a 5-tube missile launcher. A pair of 60mm Gatling turrets on either side of the head round out the main set of onboard armaments the L-19 has. Other equipment includes a handheld 160mm machine gun and a single large shield with a pair of Vibration axes on the inner backing. Armaments *'200mm Ballistic Cannon' **Mounted on the right shoulder is a large Ballistic cannon firing large 200mm bombardment shells. Loaded on the right side with a large magazine, the cannon is capable of firing fifty rounds before needing to reload. The cannon is fixed to the shoulder, only really having 90 degree movement forward and up, relying on the torso to provide the horizontal direction. *'60mm Gatling Turrets' **On the actual torso unit, on either side of the head, are a pair of Gatling guns capable of all range movement around the body of the L-19. They mainly use a direct feed of 2,000 round belts of 60mm bullets for their ammunition, with an overall amount of six belts accessible to the Gatling turrets. *'Maser Cutter' **Mounted on the left shoulder is a folding Maser cutter. It uses a constant stream of microwave particles thinned out through an electromagnetic field to create a single piercing beam of energy. Able to cut into most materials, the maser takes up a massive amount of energy from the reactor, keeping the weapon from constant use. *'5-tube Missile Launchers' **On the top of the back unit, there are a set of ten panels laid out in columns of two which are able to slide out from the sides to individually reveal a 5-tube missile launcher inside. These launchers use air-to-ground mortar missiles which launch out into a radius around the L-19, providing covering fire for itself. These missiles can be switched out for signal flares. *'160mm Machine Gun' **The L-19 carries a single automatic 160mm Machine Gun rifle. Canister fed on the top, the rifle fires at a range of 900 meters away from the mobile gear with scatter rounds that break into several shrapnel pieces into a wide area around the target for chip damage. The unit has to carry the weapon in its hand, as it has no storage space on its body. *'Physical Shield' **The physical shield is a chunk of titanium armor that can be carried via handle by the L-19 in its hands. It provides minimal protection to the Tigerclaw from wherever the shield is pointed. The backing unit of the shield has plugged onto either side a Vibration axe. *'Vibration Axes' **The Vibration Axe is a handheld close range melee weapon wielded by the L-19 for combat situations where an enemy has gotten too close for any of its other weapons. The single edge of the axehead vibrates at high frequencies in order to generate the heat and energy to cut into dense materials with ease. Special Features *'Monoeye Camera' **The head unit is fixed as part of the armor, resulting in the need for a optical sensor that could move in place of the head. The Monoeye Camera is a single track sensor able to move horizontally from side to side. Its path is a 180 degree strip of track, with no options for up or down movement, requiring the entire body to tilt in that direction. The camera is able to receive laser-light transmissions, but is unable to send back the same time, requiring instead a wireless signal in order to deliver any intel at long range. History Trivia